


Vid: Mr Blue Sky

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Multi-Fandom, Smallville, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: It must be so much *fun* to be Superman... A vid tribute to the Man of Steel.





	Vid: Mr Blue Sky

**Title:** Mr Blue Sky

 **Music:** Mr Blue Sky, by the Electric Light Orchestra

 **Length:** 5:13

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k6anijnnnn9w6tp/Mr_Blue_Sky_Cropped.mp4) and subtitles [HERE]()

 **Password:** bananas


End file.
